


MHAW Valentine 2020 Double Drabbles

by darnedchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 200 word drabbles, F/M, MHAW Valentine 2020, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: There were nine prompt entries on the MHAW bingo card. I picked a few. Tiny ficlets in 200 words exactly.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2020





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is two hundred words about Molly Hooper and candy.

**Candy**

It wasn’t that Molly disliked Valentine’s Day; she actually loved the holiday. She just didn’t understand the need for a special day full of over-the-top declarations and expensive gifts to meant impress the love of your life, when you could just tell them how you felt any old day of the year. And that was, apparently, enough for some of her co-workers to call her an unromantic grouch.

Obviously, that wasn’t true. She loved romance. Lived for it.

She just preferred Sherlock’s simple “I love you”—recently scribbled at the bottom of a note asking for a diseased spleen to play with—to any outrageously expensive flowers or flashy jewellery that she’d never have a chance to wear.

Having Sherlock show up at her door, even though he was in the middle of a complicated case, just to kiss her breathless while John impatiently rolled his eyes in the hall had been a delightful surprise that made her smile long into the night.

But it hadn’t been the highlight of the holiday.

”No, the best part of Valentine’s,” Molly thought as she stood in Tesco’s in front of the treasure trove of half-price chocolates and sweeties, “is the day after.”


	2. Bouquet of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is two hundred words about Molly Hooper and a bouquet of roses.

**Bouquet of Roses**

“Oh!” Molly squeaked. “This is… unexpected.”

Sherlock frowned. “What do you mean, unexpected? It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, yes. But-“ She couldn’t force her eyes away from the completely starkers man lounging upon her bed, surrounded by what was surely a bouquet full of rose petals spread across her mint green sheets. The very fit man she’d yet to see naked even though they’d been dating for months. “But I thought you said we were going to have dinner after I got off work?”

“We will. After.”

“After?” She somehow managed to look him in the face, although it was hard.

_Hard._

Unbidden, her gaze dropped toward his lap.

“Unless you’d rather wait. If you’re that hungry, I suppose I could get dressed and we could-“ He started to scoot toward the edge of the bed as if he were preparing to get up.

“No!” Molly shook her head and began to toe off her sensible shoes. “After is fine.”

Sherlock’s smug grin might have been irritating if he hadn’t immediately followed it up by holding out his hand.

“You know, those petals are going to stain the sheets,” she babbled as she finished undressing.

“I’ll buy you new ones. After.”


	3. Fancy Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is two hundred words about Molly Hooper and a fancy dinner.

**Fancy Dinner**

She’d wanted to impress him, make an elaborate dinner that would show off her skills.

She was actually a very good cook.

Contrary to what the blaring alarm and smoke-filled kitchen might have indicated. 

It wasn’t really her fault that Molly had gotten completely distracted.

Someone (Sherlock) had shown up early, right when she should have been pulling the Beef Wellington from the oven to rest. 

Someone (Sherlock) had handed her a bouquet of yellow and white daisies—her favourite flowers—and barely kept his hands to himself long enough for her to get them settled away in a vase of water. 

Someone (Sherlock, again) had immediately dragged her upstairs to have his delightfully wicked way with her. She’d hardly been able to catch her breath before he’d begun to nibble at her lips and slowly tug the zipper of her dress down her back.

No one could blame her for forgetting about the oven when someone (it should be obvious by now) had been panting “Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you” into her ear as he’d… been doing very distracting things that Molly didn’t care to specify when she explained the entire embarrassing incident to Meena the next afternoon.


End file.
